Infestation 11.8
Infestation 11.8 is the eighth chapter of Infestation. Taylor recruits Charlotte and turns Bryce in to Sierra and recruits her, too; Grue visits Skitter’s lair. Plot Doctor Q is unhappy about the size of the group and makes most of the soldiers wait on guard outside, prioritising Bryce for treatment and then Taylor. Taylor orders Charlotte to sit on her bed so they can discuss how to what to do now Charlotte knows Skitter's identity. Charlotte's attempts to pretend not to have seen anything are dismissed by Taylor, who explains that she brought Charlotte along to the doctor's place to show her that Lisa and Taylor are part of an organisation rather than just people running around in costume. She uses this to claim that if Charlotte ever shared the information she had learnt then the consequences would be beyond Taylor's control, so Taylor's desire to avoid hurting loved ones or killing wouldn't come into play. Taylor offers her two choices; leave the city or work for her. Charlotte says she and her mum have been forced to stay in the city because her grandad refuses to leave, and despite Taylor's promise that she isn't interested in traditionally villainy and won't force Charlotte to do anything illegal, Charlotte is still unhappy at the idea of aiding a criminal. Taylor lets her take some time to decide as she will need to stay to be patched up anyway. Sierra arrives and although she is accepting when Lisa explains the damage to Bryce's hand was outside of their control, she is in disbelief when Lisa tells her that he was with the Merchants willingly. Taylor speaks up to comfirm Lisa's information, revealing her identity to Sierra too. Lisa attempts to explain that Bryce was in a vunerable situation due to his parent's hospitalisation and the destruction of the city and cults like the Merchants prey on that. Sierra remains furious, adamant that he doesn't get off easy after he chose to go with them in the first place. Taylor says that the loss of most of one hand is a reminder that will stick with him for the rest of his life and the main problem is going to be stopping him running away again. After the two of them are unable to think of a solution, Taylor consults Lisa, who proposes recruiting him to her squad of mercenaries. Sierra agrees under condition that it is temporary and she can also join to keep an eye on him, but Lisa points out that she is a partner to Skitter rather than her subordinate and Skitter should get first call on recruiting her. Sierra remainds firm that she wants to be able to keep an eye on her brother, however Lisa argues that with Bryce being in a teenage rebelleous phase it may be best for her to give him some space, and if Sierra joins Skitter's group then she will be given a phone to contact Bryce with at any time and will be allowed to visit Bryce whenever she wants. Sierra agrees under the condition that she can also leave at any time. Taylor turns to Charlotte, who seems to have been reassured by this exchange and quickly also agrees to the deal. Taylor and Charlotte return to her headquarters. When Taylor explains she has two new recuits, Grue questions if she is moving too fast. After directing Charlotte to the kitchen, the two go aside to talk more privately. Grue explains Tattletale called him just after Taylor left the doctor's to tell him he has been too harsh on Taylor over the revelations relating to her romantic feelings for him and her undercover hero mission. The two agree to call it even and Grue asks if he can drop by to hang out and keep each other up to date more, which Taylor agrees to. Feeling tired he makes his exit from the base and Taylor walks over to the kitchen to watch a happy Charlotte preparing food. Despite some remaining concerns and guilt, Taylor feels cautiously optimistic for once. Characters The Undersiders *Taylor *Lisa Coil's Organization *Minor *Brooks *Jaw *Senegal Civilians *Charlotte *Sierra *Bryce *Doctor Q Site Navigation Category:Chapters